Jerry Martinez
:"Jerry" redirects here. For other characters of the same name, see Jerry (GTA III) or Jerry Kapowitz. Mexican-American |affiliations = The Military Victor Vance Phil Cassidy Bryan Forbes Lance Vance Diego and Armando Mendez Mendez Cartel |vehicles = Green Streetfighter |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = Felix Solis}} Sgt. Jerry Martinez is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Biography Background Jerry is one of Victor Vance's Non-Commissioned Officers (NCOs) at the Fort Baxter Air Base. Martinez does not take his position seriously and is generally a man of loose morals as can be seen when he is watching a Candy Suxxx animal porn movie. He also does drugs and deals with drug dealers. Events of GTA Vice City Stories Martinez is one of the first characters introduced in the game, giving Victor the game's first missions. Martinez orders Victor to get a shipment of drugs for him and hide them in the barracks. Later, he tells Victor, who is very uneasy about housing the drugs, that he will collect the marijuana once Victor picks up his "girlfriend" (a prostitute called Mary). When Victor arrives at Fort Baxter however, he is confronted by drill Sergeant Peppah who informs him that they found the drugs and question him about the prostitute in his car. Victor is given a dishonorable discharge from the Army. Martinez later betrays both Vic and Phil, sending a group of thugs to see to their death. He makes a deal with the Mendez brothers to oversee their shipment of cocaine arriving into Vice but it is ambushed and stolen by Victor and Lance. Seeing his situation with the Mendezes was bad, he decided to turn states and his "new" name was going to be "Sven Johanssen". Martinez later, along with the Mendez Brothers, kidnap Vic's girlfriend Louise and beat her savagely and leave her with their men. Victor kills Martinez at the end of the game on top of Diego Mendez's penthouse, along with Diego, and gets his revenge before he can even have time to confront Martinez on his issues with him. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City Stories * Soldier (Boss) * Cleaning House (Boss) * Conduct Unbecoming (Boss) * Truck Stop * Marked Men (Betrayal) * Balls (Mentioned) * From Zero To Hero * Brawn of the Dead (Voice) * The Mugshot Longshot * White Lies (Post-mission pager message) * Where it Hurts Most (Post-mission pager message) * Lost and Found (Post-mission pager message) * Over the Top (Post-mission pager message) * Last Stand (Killed) Trivia * Although he is addressed as Sergeant, his artwork shows him with the symbol of a Staff Sergeant. * Despite being in Fort Baxter, a National Guard depot, he has an official USMC (United States Marine Corps) logo on his shirt. Furthermore, the Marines are under The Department of the Navy, not the Army. * In the mission From Zero to Hero, he is seen to be piloting a Hunter helicopter. However, his position as a Sergeant means he cannot fly it, as it derives from reality in the case that US Army Warrant Officers fly the Hunter's real-life counterpart, the AH-64 Apache. This may prove he is that corrupt and he will do any means to stop Vic, even if it means going above atrcocious measures, or it is a simple mistake made by Rockstar. * Although from game release dates, he is the last 3D Universe antagonist, he is chronologically the first ever main antagonist in the 3D Universe. Gallery JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Jerry. TruckStop-GTAVCS.jpg Navigation es:Jerry Martínez de:Jerry Martinez hu:Jerry Martinez uk:Джеррі Мартінез Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Martinez, Jerry Category:Military personnel Category:Deceased characters